Theo Galavan
Theodore "Theo" Dumas '''(later '''Galavan) is the main antagonist in the Rise of the Villains arc, and a supporting antagonist in the Wrath of the Villains ''arc of the second season in the TV series '' , who made his debut at the beginning of the season alongside his sister Tabitha. After arriving at Gotham City, he quickly manages to become the city's mayor through manipulation, deception and blackmail. While seen as a savior in the eyes of the public, he in truth plans to destroy the Wayne Family and their legacy, as his ancestors were driven out of the city by them two centuries ago. His actions eventually bring Jim Gordon and Penguin to combine forces which leads to Galavan's death by the hands of Gordon. Galavan's body is delivered to Indian Hill, a research facility led by Professor Strange. Theo's body is experimented on and eventually, Strange manages to successfully reanimate him. Despite showing enhanced physical abilities, Theo's mind seems to have suffered a great deal during the reanimation. After a conversation with Edward Nygma, Hugo Strange finds a new way to put Theo to use by giving him a new persona. Strange manages to convince the fragmented, confused and extremely dangerous Theo that he is his father and that his name is Azrael, a knight of the Sacred Order of the Saint of Dumas to be used as an "instrument to enforce God's will." During this mission, parts of Theo resurface in Azrael and he sets out to fulfil his original mission - killing Bruce Wayne. During a showdown at Wayne Manor, he is ultimately killed by the combined efforts of Bruce, Alfred, Gordon, Penguin and Butch. He is played by James Frain who also played Franklin Mott, Eric Renard and Reyes. Biography Past Together with his sister Tabitha, Theo grew up at an estate near the shore. The two grew up happy until Theo was indoctrinated into the Order of Saint Dumas. Bettering his appearance Theo begins his conquest of Gotham by intoxicating Zaardon, one of his underlings, with a knock out gas. After Zaardon is imprisoned in Arkham Asylum, Galavan uses him to break six inmates out of the Asylum, including Jerome Valeska, Barbara Kean and Richard Sionis. He offers each of them to partake in his plans. When Sionis denies him, he has him killed by his sister Tabitha. During the breakout in Arkham, Galavan is present at the retirement ceremony of Commissioner Gillian Loeb, where he holds a speach for the mayor who is said to be otherwise occupied. However, it is revealed that Galavan kidnapped the mayor, forcing him to call his secretary and tell her that he run off with a woman. He then meets with his Maniax, telling them that they now have the attention of Gotham and will be on TV soon. When it is clear that Jerome and Greenwood don't get along, Theo states that this problem must be solved immediately. He draws a gun and removes all but one bullet, telling them to play a game of Russian Roulette. Greenwood shoots at himself but nothing happens. When Jerome does that not once but thrice, Galavan makes him the leader of the Maniax, sensing that Jerome's charisma and madness makes him perfect for the leading role of the Maniax. The day after the shooting at the police precinct, Theo walks in on his sister and Barbara making out. He doesn't mind, but tells Tabitha to go entertain Jerome while he has to talk to Barbara. Tabitha leaves, not before kissing Barbara. After Tabitha is gone, Theo tells Barbara that he is glad that he and Tabitha get along so well because Tabitha needs a friend. He then congratulates her for her role in the attack on the GCPD. He also tells Barbara that his forefathers built Gotham and that they were betrayed. He plans to retake Gotham and tells her that the Maniax were only part one of his undertaking. He offers Barbara to help her destroy Jim Gordon after he has outlived his usefulness in the plan. He visits the benefit gala at the Children's hospital together with Tabitha. When Barbara asks Theo if he wants to share his plans for the evening with her, he replies that he will give Gotham a hero. At the gala, he talks to Deputy Mayor Kane who wants to wrinkle out some secrets about him out of him. When Kane tells Tabitha jokingly that the "appearance of a handsome billionaire out of nothing" raises questions, Tabitha replies that her brother is a "monster in a sack" which leads to an uncomfortable silence. Tabitha then asks the Deputy Mayor if there are any news on Mayor James. After taking their leave from Kane, Tabitha tells her brother that everything is ready and tells him that she will see him at home. When Jerome's show starts Theo's men lock the doors, trapping the guests inside the room with his assets Jerome and Barbara. When Jerome, disguised as the magician, kills the Deputy Mayor and takes the guests hostage, Theo stands up, calling Jerome a small vicious man with a pathetic need for attention. Jerome replies that he will shoot him in the head if he does not step down. As all of this is broadcasted on live television, it seems to the public that Theo is risking his life for the guests inside. On the stage, Theo seemingly tries to reason with Jerome only to be knocked out by Barbara. With Alfred's help, Gordon is able to kill all of Jerome's henchman and both of them corner Jerome on the stage. Jerome has taken Bruce as a hostage so the men cannot risk shooting at him. The situation is deescalated when Theo gets up behind Jerome and stabs him in the neck. He quietly apologizes to Jerome, acknowledging his talent but tells him that Theo himself will now enter the stage- as the hero. After the mess is cleared, Alfred introduces himself to Theo and thanks him for saving Bruce's life to which Theo replies that the only did what every citizen should have done. Theo then shakes Gordon's hand, telling him that he can always ask if he needs anything, given that they are in this together. The whole situation gives Theo a huge image boost. Upon Barbaras return to Theo's home he watches the news reporting of Jerome's death. Using Penguin Theo sends out Tabitha to invite Penguin to discuss business. During this meeting Tabitha calls Penguin the "King of Garbage". Theo then intervenes and tells Penguin that while his sister is blunt, she is also honest. He then shows Penguin his plans for the city, giant futuristic skyscrapers. When Penguin states that thousands of homes have to be destroyed to allow the building of the skyscrapers Tabitha replies: "Yeah, so?", which deeply annoys Penguin. Theo tells Penguin that as the city's hero he can not destroy so many homes but remarks that Penguin has the flair for such a task. He then calls Penguin his "destroyer". Penguin denies Galavan's offer, calling himself a "builder" rather than a destroyer and remarks that Galavan would need the support of hundreds of city officials. Theo then reveals that as mayor he would have the power to do so, stating that he will be candidate soon by "popular demand". As some of the other candidates have a chance to defeat him, he has Tabitha give Penguin a list of people he needs to see dead as well as a failed attempt on Theo himself. When Penguin tells him to search the phone book under " A" for "Assassin" and prepares to leave, Tabitha turns on the TV. To his horror, Penguin sees that Galavan has kidnapped his mother and is forced to agree. For his bravery at the hostage situation at the gala Theo is publically awarded the Medal of Valor and Bravery. During the ceremony, one of Penguin's thugs drives by and shoots at Theo, missing him with every shot. Using the opportunity, Theo states that he will not bow down to those who try to destroy Gotham. He announces his candidature for mayor which is greeted with applause. At a dinner between Bruce and Theo, Bruce asks Theo for saving his life. Theo acts humble, saying that he did not know what came over him. Theo then reveals that he wanted to talk with Bruce, saying that he finds it shocking that the police did not find any clues on the murderer of Bruce's parents. He then introduces Bruce to his ward Silver St. Cloud, the daughter of Theo's deceased step-brother to whom Bruce takes a liking. Feud with Penguin Later, Theo reveals to Tabitha that while the GCPD hunts down the Penguin he will steal the job of the mayor right from under their noses. As well as Mayor James, Theo has his sister kidnap Sid Bunderslaw. He orders Tabitha to gouge out one of Bunderslaw's eyes. After Penguin killed Janice Caulfield and failed to kill Hobbs, he returns to Galavan and asks for his mother's release, stating that he would still do Galavans bidding. Theo denies and tells him to leave. Penguin is now determined to take down Galavan and get revenge on him. His right hand Butch Gilzean advises him to kidnap Tabitha and trade her for Cobblepots mother but Penguin doubts that Theo loves Tabitha as much as Penguin loves his mother. Theo later sends Tabitha to Cobblepot to give him a list of multiple buildings owned by Wayne Enterprises which Theo wants burned down. Theo also wants Cobblepot to steal an old knife out of a safe in one of the building. He arranges for Cobblepot to receive Bunderslaws eye which is needed to open the safe. Penguin is able to get the knife and burn down the buildings. However, as he plans to find out what drives Theo in order to destroy him Penguin meets Edwige, an old associate of Butch to find out the history of the knife. Edwige tells him that the knife is the Wayne Family Crest which was used 200 years ago by an ancestor of Bruce Wayne to cut off the hand of Caleb Dumas after the latter was accused of raping Celestine Wayne. The angered Waynes forced Dumas and his entire family into exile where the Dumas changed their name to Galavan. Penguin learns that Theo is a descendant of the Dumas and wants revenge on the Waynes. Penguin is glad because this means Theo is driven by emotion and thereby vulnerable. He then plans for Butch to seemingly change sides, claiming that Cobblepot is too mad to serve, and get into Galavan's business, but in reality plans for Butch to search for Oswald's mother. To not give Theo the opportunity to doubt Butch's story, Penguin cuts off one of his hands. Theo indeed accepts Butch in his service but later reveals that he knows that Butch is loyal to Penguin. When he asks Butch how Penguin has convinced him to cut off his hand, Butch reveals that he was brainwashed and has to obey Penguin, whatever he is tasked with. Theo then calls Tabitha and orders her to free Butch's mind. He then leaves the room, leaving Tabitha and Butch alone. Later he has dinner with Silver, Tabitha and Bruce. After the dinner he talks to Bruce, telling him that Sid Bunderslaw is missing and that he is watching Wayne Enterprises closely because although Bruce's father was a good man the company was still corrupted. Making enemies After Butch, now free from Penguin's influence, leads Penguin to the warehouse his mother is imprisoned at Theo and Tabitha arrive, with Theo holding the key to Gertrude's cell. Penguin, who has arrived with Butch and two henchmen, orders Butch to shoot both Theo and Tabitha in the head. However, Butch shoots Penguins men instead, thereby revealing that he is free from Penguin's influence. Outnumbered and alone, Penguin begs Theo to spare his mother. Theo indeed seems to give in when he hands Tabitha the key to the cell, but this changes immediately when Tabitha frees Gertrud and stabs her in the back moments later. While Oswald comforts his dying mother, Theo orders Butch to kill Penguin but Penguin, who states that Theo does not have the guts to do it himself and that his family was banished because they come from a line of cowards. Theo then takes the gun and sadistically asks if Penguin has any last words to which Penguin answers: "I'm gonna kill you" and slices into his neck with the knife Tabitha used to kill his mother. Penguin jumps out of a window and escapes. The next day, Theo, who has been voted to become mayor, visits the police department and claims that Penguin arrived at his house and proposed an alliance, only to attack and stab Theo when he declined. Commissioner Nathaniel Barnes states that he will do everything possible to bring Penguin behind bars.Theo states that once he is mayor he will give the GCPD additional powers to make it easier to capture Penguin. Gordon is concerned, but Theo reminds him that Gordon came to him for help. Later, Gordon confides into Bullock that he doesn't believe Galavan's story and starts linking the events of the last months to Galavan. When Tabitha tells Theo that Penguin will now have been gone underground, impossible to find, Theo replies that his hate will could his better judgment and that he will deliver himself. On the victory celebration party for Theo, Penguins men crash the party. Gordon plans to bring Galavan out into safety, however they are ambushed by Penguin who plans to kill Theo. This leads to a standoff between Gordon and Penguin. While Theo orders Gordon to shoot Penguin, Penguin tells Gordon that Theo killed his mother. While Gordon tries to talk Penguin out of shooting, Tabitha uses a sniper rifle to shoot Penguin in the shoulder. Penguin manages to escape. Later, Gordon confronts Theo, stating that he plans to take him out. Theo replies that this is a dangerous thing to say to someone who now controls the city. Chase of Bruce Wayne Theo plans on getting hold of Wayne Enterprises and makes a proposition to Bruce that if he signs over his share Theo will give him a file containing the identity of his parent's killer. Bruce is tempted, however he later turns down Theo's deal. During this James Gordon arrives to arrest Theo after they managed to find Aubrey James. Before being arrested Theo quickly tosses the file into a nearby fireplace, much to Bruce's devastation. Days later, Edward Nygma reveals to Penguin that Galavan was sent to Blackgate Prison. After Eduardo Flamingo failed to kill James Gordon, Tabitha visits Theo at Blackgate where he can't believe that she sent hitmen after James Gordon. He tells her that Bruce Wayne will die soon and that the prophecy will be fulfilled imminently and that he will cut Tabitha's throat if she threatens that once again. When Aubrey James is supposed to give the testimony that will lead to Theo's incarceration, James instead tells the judge that Penguin kidnapped him and forced him to lie. Due to lack of evidence, Theo is cleared from all charges. He then addresses the crowd, telling them that he is not angry with Gordon or the GCPD as they only did their job. He tells Gordon that he hopes that the two of them can continue saving the city, to which Gordon replies by striking him in the face. Gordon tries to continue beating Galavan but is subdued by two of Galavan's henchmen who are disguised as policemen. They bring Gordon outside and there, out of sight, taser him. When he regains consciousness, Gordon is strapped upon a table in a warehouse. Galavan walks towards him, remarking how many things can change in just one day, with Theo being a free man and Gordon being the prisoner. He reveals himself as Theo Dumas and tells Gordon that the Order od St. Dumas helped him obtaining his power. In the conversation, Gordon realizes that Theo plans to murder Bruce Wayne. He tells his men to shoot Gordon but changes his mind, ordering them to cut Gordon lose. When Gordon is free, Theo tells him to give it his best shot to save Gotham. Gordon attacks Theo but is easily defeated by him. Theo leaves the almost unconscious Gordon on the ground and tells his men to kill him, but slowly. He then leaves the warehouse and heads for Wayne Manor, where he faces Bruce and draws his knife, revealing to Bruce that he plans to kill him. Death to the Son of Gotham After confronting Bruce Wayne and imprisoning him in a cell in the cellars of his penthouse, he is approached by Silver who tells him that she thinks that she has a cold and wonders if she could miss the ceremony. Theo quickly sees through that and deduces that Silver still has feelings for Bruce, which Silver denies. Tabitha tries to come to Silver's aid but is talked down by Theo. To prove her worth to the family, Theo puts Silver to a test, ordering her to make Bruce Wayne fall in love with her again. Not planning to give Theo a reason to kill Silver, Bruce later kisses Silver while Theo watches, much to the latter's delight. However, while Bruce is to be executed Silver stops the ceremony and a shocked Theo realizes that she has betrayed him. A combined force of Gordon, Penguin, Alfred and Selina Kyle then interrupt the ceremony and attack the members of the order. During the fight, Theo manages to retreat with Tabitha and Silver while Bruce Wayne is saved and the members of the order, including their leader Creel, are killed. After ensuring that Bruce is well, Gordon continues his hunt for Galavan. Death and resurrection In his penthouse, Theo tells Tabitha and Silver that the only way to escape now would be to parachute into the streets below. He then opens a secret cache, which contains two parachutes, and tells Tabitha that Silver won't be coming with them. He then turns to Silver, planning to kill his niece for her betrayal. However, Tabitha, unable to further watch Theo mistreat his family, knocks down Theo and gives Silver the second parachute. After telling Theo that this time he has lost, Tabitha escapes with Silver, leaving Theo behind. Moments later, Theo is confronted by Gordon. Relieved, as Gordon plans to arrest instead of kill him, Theo surrenders and is arrested by Nathaniel Barnes. However, Barnes is knocked out by Penguin, who, by telling Gordon that Theo's death would be the only way to rid Gotham of his evil influence, manages to convince Gordon that Theo needs to die. The two drive with Theo to an abandoned cliff where Oswald avenges his mother by beating the unarmed Theo ruthlessly with a baseball bat. While beaten, Theo begs Gordon for the mercy of death which Gordon delivers the final blow by request. In the aftermath, Indian Hill delivers Theo's lifeless body to Professor Hugo Strange's laboratory at Indian Hill before medics uncover the corpse, which has Cobblepot's umbrella jammed down the throat. Later, Jim is interrogated by Harvey Dent about the incident at Galavan's penthouse and Galavan's murder. Gordon claims that he wasn't involved in Galavan's murder and eventually, the charges are lifted. However, Dent and Barnes later discuss Gordon, both not really believing Gordon's story. However, they instead focus on searching for Cobblepot. After saving Victor Fries at Arkham, Strange shows Fries the project he's currently working on, revealing Galavan's body floating in a tube. Under the name Subject 44, Theo is successfully resurrected, marking a vast success in Strange's experiments. Upon regaining consciousness, Theo immediately attack the surrounding scientists, killing each of them while displaying enhanced physical abilities and advanced martial arts capabilities. Strange and his assistant Peabody watch in awe while Galavan kills their staff. After murdering the scientists, the two watch Theo proclaim that he has returned as Azrael. Azrael Although Theo has returned from the dead, his psyche has suffered enormously. Strange and Peabody watch Theo in his cell, displaying paranoia as well as rage. Depite Theo's meltdown, Strange is fascinated with his new subject. Also, Strange recognizes that everything Theo babbles comes from the book 'The Will and Order of Saint Dumas'. Strange eventually realises how he can solve his problem with Galavan. Much to the horror of Peabody, Strange enters Theo's cell and is immediately attacked by Galavan. Strange tells Galavan that he is his father and that demons took him to the lands of death. Theo is not convinced, remembering things of his past including that he has a sister and the face-off with Gordon at the tower. Strange tells him that these memories are false. By quoting the book of Dumas, Strange eventually convinces Theo who recognizes Strange as 'Lord Dumas', offering him his service. Strange then brainwashes Theo into completely adapting the identity of Azrael. He then decides to test whether the procedure has been a success. He has Aaron Helzinger brought into Theo's cell and provides Theo with a case containing the 'Sword of Sin'. He tells Theo that Helzinger is a demon and that the case contains everything Theo needs to destroy him. Despite his expectations, Theo simply uses the case to knock out Helzinger. Satisfied enough with the outcome, Strange sends Azrael into Gotham to kill Gordon. Azrael later tracks down Gordon who is talking to Barnes. He reveals that he has come to kill Gordon. Both men draw their weapons and order Azrael to drop his sword but Azrael instead flees into the shadows. Using the shadows as an advantage, eventually striking and knocking Barnes into a pile of pallets. He briefly attacks Gordon who evades every blow. When Bullock and the rest of the police forces arrive they open fire at Azrael who is forced to flee. Despite the heavy gunfire, Azrael uses his agility skills to dodge the bullets - those who hit him are caught by his heavy armor - and climing the nearby building, eventually escaping into the night. On his way out, Azrael walks past a poster for Theo Galavan's mayoral candidature which triggers flashbacks from the past - including that Gordon killed him. According to his mission, Azrael attacks the GCPD after creating an energy blackout. Blasting through the precinct's window he immediately hides in the shadow, claiming that he has come to vanquish the evil that is Jim Gordon. Barnes shouts that Azrael can die trying. Azrael offers then offers Barnes - whom he identifies as the one to 'lead these men' - to parlay. He offers that they will live should they give him Gordon but Barnes tells him to go to hell. He then grabs a police officer, vanishing in the darkness before killing the man. He then kills off the policemen one by one, using the dark precinct to disguise his moves. Eventually, Barnes fires an entire magazine into Azrael which leaves him motionless on the ground. However, Azrael rises again. Realizing that mere bullets will not stop Azrael, Barnes lures him to the roof while Gordon searches for a bigger weapon. Azrael tracks Barnes down to the roof where Barnes uses a crowbar to fend off Azrael. The crowbar eventually shatters the sword, leaving Azrael utterly shocked. Barnes uses the opportunity to knock down Azrael with the crowbar. A crowbar blast knocks the mask off of Azrael's face, revealing to Barnes that Azrael is Galavan. Azrael uses the opportunity to stab Barnes with the remainders of the blade, severely wounding the commissioner. Gordon arrives and uses a shotgun to blast Azrael off the roof. Azrael lands on top of a van and right in front of a TV crew reporting of the shooting at the precinct. As a result, all of Gotham is aware that Galavan is still alive. Memories Restored Instead of returning to Strange, Azrael instead enters a church in search for the true Sword of Sin. When he is discovered by a priest, the man attempts to throw him out, claiming the church is no homeless shelter. However, once Azrael looks up to reveal his mask, the priest backs off frightened. Azrael demands a weapon to fulfil his destiny from the priest and after the man told him that there were no weapons at the church, breaks the priests neck before leaving. Azrael eventually finds out that the sword is located at the Dumas Crypt. He watches as Gordon and Bullock, led by his sister Tabitha open the tomb and take the sword. He then attacks Bullock, knocking him out while dodging Gordon's gunfire. He advances onto Gordon and throws him through a door but before he can follow the way is blocked by Tabitha. Azrael, not recognizing her, tells Tabitha to step aside but Tabitha tries to remind him of his true identity. She succeeds, but Theo also remembers that the two of them tried to kill Bruce Wayne and that Tabitha betrayed him. For her betrayal, Theo impales her on the Sword before escaping from the church. He sets off to continue his true task - killing Bruce Wayne. Before leaving the area he slashes the tires of Gordon's car. Battle at Wayne Manor He then heads to Wayne Manor where Alfred and Bruce are already preparing for his attack. He infiltrates the mansion, eventually facing Alfred. He demands that Alfred leads him to Bruce but Alfred refuses. A sword fight between Alfred and Theo ensues which is disturbed when Bruce enters the room. Theo attempts to kill Bruce, giving Alfred a brief advantage. However, Theo regains the upper hand and throws Alfred out of the window. Bruce flees from the room and hides in the garage of Wayne Manor where Theo eventually tracks him down. Theo claims that the Waynes were a blight onto Gotham. By further insulting the honor of the Wayne Family, Theo tries to lure Bruce out of his cover. However, Bruce uses the time this gained him to set a trap for Galavan. Believing to see Bruce hiding behind a car, Theo heads in that direction but finds that Bruce only left his shoes there for Theo to find. Bruce then drives another car into Theo and breaks through the garage doors. Believing to be rid of Theo, Bruce stops the car outside Wayne Manor and steps out only to be attacked by Theo once again. Theo strangles Bruce with Tabitha's whip but then removes the rope in order to execute him properly. However, before he can strike he is shot multiple times by Gordon who arrives just in time. Believing Theo to be dead, Gordon and Alfred rush to Bruce's side but Theo gets up once more. Furthermore, Gordon had already emptied his entire magazine into Theo. When realising that, Theo smiles but is disturbed when he hears Penguin's voice behind him. The baffled Galavan turns to see Cobblepot standing near the gates of Wayne Manor, casually telling Jim that bullets won't kill Theo. He then moves aside to make room for Butch who carries a rocket launcher. Butch fires the launcher directly at Theo who, realizing that he can't escape the blast, merely closes his eyes as he is hit by the rocket. Powers and Abilities *'Resurrection Enhancements': He was artificially resurrected by Hugo Strange, thereby coming back to life, but with a fractured mind & a delusional personality. **'Enhanced Strength': After his resurrection, Hugo Strange notes that Theo was as strong as an ox. He was able to toss strong orderlies around with just a push of his hand. **'Enhanced Speed': After his resurrection, Hugo notes that Theo was as fast as a snake. He is able to move & react faster than shotgun rounds. **'Enhanced Healing': After his resurrection, his bullet wound disappeared without even a scar. Even after receiving major physical traumas, he is still able to continue fighting. *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Theo was shown to have advanced martial arts skills as seen when he manages to best Jim Gordon in hand-to-hand combat, with little effort. This combined with his enhanced physical abilities, make him a very powerful fighting machine. *'Guerrilla Warfare': He is able to use predatory techniques and disappear into the shadows, something which mirror's Batman's predatory techniques in the DC Comics. Appearances Trivia *Although an original character for the show, Theo Galavan takes on the mantle of Azrael. In the DC Comics continuity Azrael is part of a group of assassins created by the Sacred Order of Saint Dumas to "enforce God's Will" and first made his debut in Batman: Sword of Azrael #1. The two characters to take on the mantle of Azrael are Jean-Paul Valley Jr. and Michael Washington Lane, the latter whom made his appearance in the Batman: Arkham game series, appearing in Arkham City and Arkham Knight. *His plan is also similar to The Old Man's plan from the 1987 action film RoboCop where he would rebuild Gotham into a modernized city which would involve destroying people's homes. *Theo using Penguin to help cause chaos in Gotham City and building himself a good public image is a possible reference to Max Shreck from Batman Returns. However in this instance it is Theo who wants to become Mayor to carry out his plans, whereas Shreck wanted Penguin to become Mayor. *Theo may also be indirectly responsible for the creation of the Joker in the Gotham universe, as he was the one who orchestrated Jerome Valeska's reign of terror on Gotham City and even advised him to use his insane laughter when committing the crimes. Even after killing Jerome his legacy has continued on with copycats which may one day lead to the true creation of the Clown Prince of Crime. *Interestingly, despite having been dead he grew a beard *From the way Bruce looked at him in the episode "Azrael" where he made his acrobatic escape, it is implied that it was this demonstration from Azrael that inspired Bruce to become Batman. *Theo shares many similarities with Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin from the Metal Gear series: **Both are Power Hungry individuals. **Both have high ranks and use them to get further to their goals. **Both are very competent in combat. **Both desire revenge against someone. (Theo wanted revenge against the Waynes; Volgin wanted revenge against Big Boss) **Both have been revived by another villain who ends up controlling them. (Hugo Strange for Theo; Tretji Rebenok for Volgin) **Both were then given new identities. (Theo was named Azreal; Volgin was named the Man on Fire.) **Both were ordered to kill a certain individual. (Theo was ordered to kill Jim Gordon; Volgin was ordered to kill Venom Snake) **Both stopped chasing these target and starts chasing new targets. (Theo eventualy gains his memory and goes from chasing Jim Gordon to Bruce Wayne; Volgin realizes that the person he has been chasing wasn't who he wanted to kill and goes from chasing Venom Snake to Big Boss.) **Both met a firey end, but not before accepting their fates. *Theo could be seen as an "evil" counterpart to Bruce Wayne, as well as Bruce's future alter ego Batman. **The pair of them are billionaires and philanthropists. **The pair want to help the city of Gotham, although Theo mostly did it for his own ends and through the use of corruption and manipulation to get what he wants. **Both their families come from founders of Gotham City. **Theo ends up taking up the mantle of "Azrael" (although not through choice) and ends up donning a costume, and his movements and fight styles give him the look of Bruce's future superhero alter ego "Batman". Difference is though Theo is willing to kill and cause violence in the name of "justice", whereas Bruce refuses to kill anyone and follows a code. **Theo shares similarities to a younger Bruce Wayne in appearance. Navigation Category:Gotham Villains Category:Business Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Big Bads Category:Delusional Category:Cult Leaders Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Opportunists Category:Sadists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Crime Lord Category:Hypocrites Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Betrayed Category:Mastermind Category:Obsessed Category:Blackmailers Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Complete Monster Category:Fanatics Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Revived Villains Category:Assassin Category:Pawns Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Deceased Category:Dark Knights Category:Egotist Category:Supervillains Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic villain Category:Siblings Category:Mentally Ill Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Psychopath Category:Warlords